The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the storage and distribution of cooling gases that are stored in storage tanks.
In numerous industrial and cryogenic cooling applications, various gases may be stored in storage tanks and used to supply and cool devices and systems. Depending on the application, certain temperatures and pressures of the gases may be used. In many cases, different gas storage and distribution systems may be used based on the temperature and pressure used for a given application. These different gas storage and distribution systems may use a variety of materials based on a number of factors, including cost, manufacturing standards, material properties, and so forth. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that allow for cryogenic fluids to be stored and distributed at a wide range of temperatures and pressures, and which also allow for the use of different materials.